Ten Years Later
by kerosama1994
Summary: The relationship of Wendy and Natsu over the course of ten years. NatsuXWendy. Hints of other pairings inside. No flames please!


Ten Years Later

A look in Wendy and Natsu's relationship within ten years.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Ages: Wendy-12 Natsu-17.

This is in Wendy's POV

* * *

After a year of joining Fairy Tail things began to change. When I was thirteen, master decided to retire after we defeated Raven Tail and he made Erza his successor. She ruled the same way that master would've and there were only a few changes under her rule. One example was there was to be no public display of affection in the guild amongst a few other things which were more on morals and ethics, and not about the guild' rambunctiousness.

In the same year, Lucy and Loki became a couple. Gazille and Levy also became a couple, much to the dismay of Jet and Droy. Though Jet and Droy got out of their depression after a few weeks and tried their chances with Lisanna, at least until they got knocked out by an overprotective Elfman.

During the same year, at the S-class exam, we were surprised by Erza's announcement of her allowing to be more than one winner of the S-class exam. This was the year that all last year's participants except Mest was able to become S-class mages.

This time around, I became Natsu's partner because a previous mission had left Happy incapacitated. Everyone else decided to stick with their partners during the last exam.

* * *

It wasn't until next year that I realized how much the guild had changed. The usual rambunctiousness was lessened due to the romantic atmosphere that seemed to appear at times. Not only did the atmosphere change but the teams also changed.

Levy was no longer part of team Shadow Gears, but she now joined Gazille and Lily. Much to the metal dragon slayer and exsheed's glee. Not, only that but Cana and Lucy decided to form a two women team, due to the camaraderie and close bonds formed between them during the S-class exam. Juvia and Lisanna too, became a team. It came as surprise though; when Gray decided to join them, making the former of the two women nearly faint from happiness.

It seemed as if the bonds formed from the S-class exam made a lot of changes in the guild and at the time, I had not realized it but I had been underestimating the new bonds I had formed with my partner. I never noticed until Natsu came up to me and asked me and Charle if we wanted to form a team with him and Happy.

I never expected this, all this time I thought it was only the others who had formed really strong bonds through the challenges of the S-class exam were changing their views with their teams, it turns out Natsu had also been thinking about it as well. Charle and I became a part of Natsu team that year, the team was just made up of Natsu, Charle, Happy and me but each mission was both exciting and lively with the new company around.

This time the S-class tests had fewer candidates, namely Gazille, Alzack and Lisanna. But they were all able to pass with flying colors. Though I heard; Gazille had a hard time defeating Natsu, even if Lily was his partner. While Lisanna and Reedus had a hard time against Cana and Alzack with Visca was trying to hold their own against Gray. At least that's what I heard from Happy.

* * *

The year after that; when I was fifteen, Natsu and I took on our first S-class mission together. It was a mission to go to a volcano and to look for an item that was considered as a treasure to the locals and the tourists. We had to do a lot of work and had to cross a lot of magma pools and at the time I relied on Charle to carry me through the pools while Natsu just waded through the magma like it was water. Happy, safely on his shoulder and out of the magma pools' range.

After we got the item, we began going back when the volcano suddenly shook. At first we thought it was an earthquake, but we found out it was actually the volcano erupting. We got of there and tried to take shelter in a cave for a while. The cave was spacious but it was also damp and cold, so we decided to stick together. We sat in silence as we waited for the eruption to end, but suddenly Natsu collapsed. We immediately worried about his condition and rushed to where he was, to find him burning up (literally).

As it turned out wading through the magma pools were the same as wading through a pond and not drying off. The coolness of the cave acting like a cold breeze, which made Natsu get a fever. Happy and Charle went to find water and I was left to take care of Natsu.

Natsu's head was on my lap and I tried to make him as comfortable as possible. My magic couldn't heal a sick person; but as I watched Natsu tossing and turning in his sleep, I really wished it could right now. As time passed Happy and Charle came back with water, though they went away again soon afterward to get more.

I was left with a now conscious Natsu. I offered him some water, which he drank slowly with my help. I apologized to him for not being able to help him with much and he just told me that that's not true and I'm always helping him, ever since we met up to defeat the oracion seis. I was glad of the cave's dimness; otherwise he would've seen my cheeks going red. He went back to sleep shortly after and I hoped he would get better soon.

* * *

After last year's S-class mission, Natsu and I have gotten even closer, but there was also one teeny little problem: I felt weird whenever he was around. Not in an unpleasant way, but my heart would start beating really fast when I look at him and at time my stomach flips when he talks to me. I asked Mira about it, and she just smiled and commented that I was already at that age.

I didn't get her; but as I was going to ask her what she meant, Erza- no, master returned with new recruits for the guild. We held a party to welcome them to Fairy Tail and this year, we had Luxus return from his excommunication. He returned not only stronger but nicer as well, at least that's what Natsu told me. Everyone was very happy over this and we had another celebration.

* * *

When I was seventeen, I was chosen to be a candidate to the S-class exam. I choose my partner to be Charle and we somehow got through the test. Though after the master's test, I felt all of my strength gone. I was falling, I felt weak. I briefly heard Charle and the master's voices, calling my name. But I couldn't respond to either of them. I was much too tired to; I felt the ground coming nearer. I expected to feel the hard ground, instead I felt someone catching me, his (her) arms holding me tight. I opened my eyes to see Natsu, there holding me.

I couldn't help but to smile at him before I passed out in his warm arms. The next time I woke up, I found myself in a white room. I moved my head to the side and saw Charle there, on my hand. I couldn't help but to smile at her. She must have been so worried about me. I tried to pet her with my free hand, only to find out that it wasn't so free after all. I looked at my other side and I was shocked to find Natsu, asleep and holding my hand. Happy was there next to him. It was after a few minutes that I realized where I was, I was in the Fairy Tail hospital.

Master came in shortly and told me what happened; after the S-class exam, I passed out. Natsu carried me to the hospital and he's been here with me ever since. I was surprised over this but I was even more surprised when master suddenly said: "He likes you, you know. Take good care of him."

After I heard what she said I felt my cheeks burn. She merely laughed before leaving. I stared at Natsu after she left, I couldn't believe what just happened. There was no way he felt the same as me, as I found out my feelings for him last year. I tried to pet him with the hand he was holding, but he refused to budge. But he did wake up from my movements; and I found myself staring at his eyes, I felt weak and lost as I stared into them.

He surprised me by suddenly kissing me, and like all at once I understood his feelings. I wondered if it was a dragon slayer thing, to be able to sense the others feeling through kissing. When he pulled away both of us were breathless. He looked at me expectantly, though I saw worry in his eyes. At first I didn't understand, but then I understood what he was trying to say.

I kissed him, knowing he would understand my answer. He did understand, I knew because I felt him smile in the kiss.

* * *

In the next year Natsu gave me three things I would treasure for the rest of my life. The first was a ring which symbolized how much he loved me; this was given to me when he proposed to me. The second was a promise he made that he will never leave me, he will always be there for me and he would protect me until his last breath, this was given to me in our wedding when he decided he would say his own vows. I remember nearly crying as he said his vows to me. The third was he gave me his last name. Dragneel, I was now Wendy Dragneel. I received this right after the wedding ceremony at the guild.

* * *

When I was nineteen, the whole guild began to get busy, not because of jobs but because of the weddings that happened almost every other month. First were Lucy and Loki in January, the ceremony was held right in the Fairy Tail guild. Gazille and Levy had their wedding in an ancient ruin in March. June was when Juvia and Gray got married near the sea, in an ice castle. In August it was Mira and Fried's turn and exchanged vows inside an enchantment, which allowed only the guild members and invited guests to come in. Not allowing wedding crashers, paparazzi and those obsessed fans and stalkers who wanted to steal the bride away to come to the ceremony or to the reception.

It was during their wedding did the pubs get so full of bachelors. This was also the day I saw Elfman cry the hardest. On October was the surprise wedding the whole guild never expected to happen. Erza, our master decided to get married to Luxus, the previous master's grandson. They just suddenly announced it, out of the blue.

The wedding was also held in the Fairy Tail guild, but there were lot of lightning lacryma charged by the groom himself, to be used as the lighting during the wedding and the reception. The last wedding of the year was on December, Cana and Macao finally tied the knot. They threw a huge event that left everyone with hangovers in the morning.

* * *

The year after that was just as eventful as Happy got married to Charle and Lily married Shagotte in a double wedding in the spring. The guests were Fairy Tail mages and exsheed alike. Of course, fish was plentiful on the reception. I was Charle's maid of honor while Natsu was Happy's best man. Gazille was also Lily's best man while Levy became Shagotte's maid of honor; the two women had bonded over time.

In the summer, Elfman and Evergreen got married. I don't know how to describe the reception; in a word it was in a manly fairy theme. In autumn, Lisanna and Bixlow got married. It was one of the scariest weddings I've ever been too. The whole room was decorated by dolls, mannequins and puppets which would occasionally move. In winter, Natsu and I, Erza and Laxus, Gray and Juvia, Lucy and Loki were invited to a Lamia Scale wedding. Lyon and Sherry had a wedding which really made users of ice make magic and Lamia Scale proud.

* * *

When I was twenty one, this was a turning point in the guild's life. After two years of marriage to Natsu we were blessed with a child. I wasn't the only one though; Lucy and Erza also had become pregnant by spring. This of course caused a lot of mood swings in the guild and by summer the other mages of the guild started getting pregnant as well. Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Mira got pregnant and this caused a lot of Fairy Tail's fighting force to lessen especially with overprotective husbands always hovering about, taking long breaks and always taking jobs inside or nearby Magnolia town.

Things were really hectic but around Winter, Natsu and I finally met our daughter Fuyumi. This was one of the happiest days of my life, as I held her in my arms with Natsu next to me.

* * *

I am now twenty two as I watch Fuyumi crawling to her father; who had one of the proudest smiles on his face. As Fuyumi reached him; she gave a giggle as she was carried into her father's arms. He then began to talk to Gazille, boasting about our little girl no doubt. But Gazille held his own daughter, Gavy and began boasting to Natsu as well. I could only sigh as I see Natsu having a little match off with Gazille, they really haven't changed.

Next to me are Lucy and Erza, holding their children and discussing things ranging from the guild's improvements to their husbands. I watch the guild with a smile; this guild had been the starting point for me. It was what started all this; as I looked at the faces of familiar people, new recruits and the next generation, I couldn't help but think I was excited over what the future has in store for us.


End file.
